House Taahiema of Red Valley Hold
History The people of House Taahiema reside through the Red Valley in the west. Driven there after a previous war with House Thalmoore they thrive within hostile lands most would struggle to survive. The war is considered a great mistake by previous leaders and while being run down, Davrim Taahiema was said to take a small group of spear wielding warriors and defended the pass from cavalry threatening to kill everyone. Living in small holds around the land each hold has a leader who come together to help make decisions. Members of House Taahiema have been the voted in leaders of these holds since the journey into the desert beyond the valley, by keeping the people together and helping them through the early days of survival, and through regaining both reputation and wealth within the Eastern lands. They have friendly relations with House Winnor who freely gave them water and food to help survive the early days and this friendship has remained even to the current day. Values of honour and loyalty are held highly within society, and the words of the holds are kept until death. This can be seen with how they treat House Winnor so differently. However, due to the way they see other societies they rarely apply this to other Houses. Reputation + Wealth House Taahiema developed their reputation primarily through an extensive spy network. Slowly and carefully gathering information and secrets to be sold for coin. Houses pay highly for information about other houses and their movements, political secrets and rumours created. Aside from House Winnor whom with they have a treaty of honour, they consider themselves neutral and will provide information on anyone, for anyone, provided the coin is right. Although never openly spoken about, House Taahiema also control an incredibly skilled set of assassins. These have been known to be hired by other houses willing to pay the cost, but this has never been proven. They are used rarely but are there when the circumstances require it. House Taahiema’s military is relatively small however they are skilled at guerrilla warfare and can use terrain to withstand far greater numbers. The military have only been used in defence against raiding parties and have always been able to hold the valley and the lands surrounding with little losses. All House Taahiema is famed for comes at a price however. Almost no other house will trust their word. Trade deals and other agreements have been constantly denied for fear of information being leaked and sold. This means they have little sway when it comes to diplomacy instead having to rely on other methods.Yet their neutrality means the other Houses are not afraid to make a deal in secret. House Taahiema are moderately wealthy building up reserves from almost nothing. While not the wealthiest they have enough to make deals, and survive easily consuming little in the way of resources. The lands themselves are not considered owned instead each hold controls a portion of land with House Taahiema working for the good of all. This has led to most of the people being completely supportive with little in the way of internal threats. If someone came to rule the House who made decisions the others didn’t like they would quickly vote them out and change who was the leader of the holds. Religion While the community and House worship The Septenary they hold particular reverence for The Dagger and The Mother. Unlike many of the other Houses and societies the people within the Red Valley have a great respect for nature, and respect the giving and receiving of water more than anything else. Primarily due to the harsh lands they now call home, spilling a drop of water is seen as an act that should be punished, something that children quickly learn. Zakariyya el-Taahiema – Current Ruler Zakariyya el-Taahiema is the current leader of the house after his father Davrim passed away. His mother died before the House were forced to run to the Red Valley when he was 9, shortly after the birth of his sister. Zakariyya who is 26 is the oldest of three. His brother Asmar who is 22 is a keen fighter and sometimes dislikes the approach Zakariyya takes. His sister Shaheera who is 17 yearns to be a great assassin and learns all she can from the others even though her brothers both overly coddle her. Zakariyya is married to Laila. A previous war maiden and strong hearted woman she is considered to be the rock Zakariyya can rely upon during hard times and is widely respected throughout the lands. They currently have one son who is 5, named Sakeen.